Troubles Mr Zabini
by Hannasan
Summary: Blaise Zabini, Draco's bosom friend and politician, has no one to love and he believes, that true love is highly overrated. But he finds himself in a pickle …
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kingsley, Bagman, Fudge … He frowned. Why such a mess? It had been here just a moment ago. He would swear to it. He checked again. The documents had gone missing.

His brow furrowed with concentration, Blaise Zabini stood atop the rickety stepladder, sorting through an awkward armful of leather-bound books, when he heard the library door creak open.

"Mr. Blaise, I would speak with you!" exclaimed an imperious voice.

Oh, no. Not again.

Blaise started, his grip loosened, and the documents tumbled from his arms to land. The ladder swayed, and he made a mad grab for the railings. Gooseflesh prickled over his skin as he realized just how close he'd come to falling. And with the realization came a rush of anger. He looked down at the documents which lay in mass on the floor. He exhaled slowly; none of them appeared to be damaged. He twisted around to glare at the intruder.

"I told you before, the answer is no!"

A familiar figure stood in the doorway. Tall and slender, in a black robe trimmed with purple ribbon and cheeky smile on his face. Sharp green eyes and a thin lips gave him a striking, but not unhandsome countenance.

"Minister" said Blaise with bored voice. "Forgive me. I did not know it was you."

"So I gathered," replied minister, unruffled. "The fault is mine. I am sorry for startling you and causing you difficulties … "

Blaise descended the ladder with gingerly steps. "These documents are irreplaceable." He collected the fallen ones by switch of his wand and piled them on a nearby table.

Minister gave him a pointed look and raised the eyebrows. "Merlin, Mr. Zabini what on earth have you been doing? You look like you stayed a day under Whipping Willow."

He folded his hands on his chest and finally looked at the Minister.

"Did you need something, Minister?"

"Please call me Harry, we have to cooperate together and this title makes me feel the burden of my function. "Not answering on the question, he gave him a tiny smile.

"Hmm," sniffed, his lips compressed in a thin line and turned his attention back to the bookshelves that lined the room. And waited for an answer. The silence was pregnant. But any of these two men was not willing to break it.

"We cannot keep avoiding each other," after all he continued.

"I do believe Minister, I has made my opinions known on more than one occasion." He refused to call Potter his first name.

The Potter arched an eyebrow. "Is there any chance to change them at least for this election period? You should at least think about it." He came closer and stopped before the table with fallen documents.

Blaise's corners of lips were twitching. "Oh, yes, sir. I can change my opinion as you please." He replied sarcastically.

"So this small misunderstanding between two of us is not over?"

"Never. " Blaise replied and returned to his work.

"Well enough." Malfoy answered an eccentric young witch.

She grinned. "And how was your trip to India?"

"Hot, wet, and thoroughly unpleasant," replied the Malfoy with asperity. He was not in the mood to speak with this small chick. He needed something a little bit different. He sipped his wine which tasted to much ordinary. He began to wonder if he is in the right place or he is wasting his precious time.

"Draco Malfoy …" he heard familiar voice and turned round to welcome his old friend. But before he could speak up, he was interrupted.

"We have important matters to discuss. Can we have some private?" Blaise looked contemptuously on the young witch.

"You did not have to terrify her." Draco replied with a chuckle as she had excused herself and left them alone. They took a seat on the purple sofa and cast an isolation ward.

"This place still looks obnoxious." Blaise looks on glass golden chandeliers a red wallpapers. The furniture was inspired by a muggle baroque period. "I thought that you had some style at least but I was mistaken."

"I do not own this place." He replied in defense against such accusation.

"But you spend your time here. A lot of time gossips says."

"I do not deny it. This place is still the most ostentatious club in Wizard London. You do not know who you will meet and I shall do as I please." He paused.

"Anyway what are you doing here?" He ended his speech.

"Looking for you." he replied. His face looked worn out.

"Do you miss me so much?" He said playing the surprise. Blaise gave him bored look. But his dark eyes softened.

Blaise laced his fingers to stop their nervous fidgets. He needed a help but it was painful to ask for it. He was revealing his weak points. He hated himself for it. He should be able to solve it alone and close this issues.

"Your name is still valuable in some circles." He paused "It could be more if your father did not succumb Dark Lord and you did not behave as adolescent"

"Blaise, dear friend. You seems to be dragged down and you have to still openly criticize me and my family. I love the way, you are unchangeable even if you are at yours wits'end. I can say. It suits you." He gave him a sarcastically smile. . Then gestured to the tall, multi-armed bronze statue visible in the vestibule.

"Blaise. Have you ever visit any temples in India? This is Siva, the god of destruction and new beginnings. He is the patron of those who have no place in society-outcasts. Given all that has transpired over the course of my life."

Blaise stared on the moving statue for a while.

"Indeed." murmured in a thoughtful tone. "And now we must get to our business."

Draco's hand raised glass of wine to his lips. "What business would that be, Blaise?"

"Your future."

"My future?" Draco echoed.

Blaise gave him a heavy sigh. "Yes, your future. I should speak plainly, Draco, since I know no other way to go about it. You cannot continue to live like this."

"Like what?"

"Like… well, like a libertine."

"A libertine?" Draco frown deepened.

"A libertine, rake, profligate, call it as you like." Blaise confirmed with a nod. "Like those fellows you met on your voyages…"

"Hedonist. And I am not one of them, I can assure you."

"What would you call it, then?" demanded the black man. "It seems, there is no party or event without your presence. And there are gossips about your love live filling any newspapers." He raised his hands to point on the statue of Siva. "It was understandable two years back, you had to cope with death of Astoria. It was hard for you. You wanted to forget. But now is time to do something with your life. Do not waste your life completely away."

"Merlin, Blaise … What happens to you such a care for my wellbeing. It really touches my heart." Draco looked askance at his friend. "If I did not know you better," he said archly, "I'd swear you are plotting something."

"You give me too much credit, Draco," he protested.

"Nonsense. You have an exceptional mind. I would not permit some nitwit to meddle to my life." His lips twitched. "But you cannot expect that I will swallow your bait so easily. You must try better."

"I was unpacking and cataloging the documents on the department. These ones which you brought from India and gave it as a gift to department." He angrily inhaled. "Have you any idea what you have given away? I would never let anyone touch it, if I owned them."

"I had my reasons, so you can stop fussing around." Draco stopped him.

Blaise opened his mouth, then closed it with a snap. His black eyes flashing, looking for all the world like an inquisitive bird.

"The problem is that some of them went missing before we were able to move them to the Department of Mysteries." He whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous." Draco harrumphed. "There was no need to put them to the Department of Mysteries. These were only genealogical trees, not Dark Arts. And I do not see reason why would somebody steal them. He could make simple copy of it. You remain too long time close up in the department. It has bad influence on your mind."

"You idiot, It contains an ancient magic, a powerful ancient magic." Blaise replied. Another knot of tension began at the back of his neck, but he resisted the urge to rub at it.

"Well, it should," prodded Malfoy. His severe expression eased. "But this magic is not dark nor villainous."

"Not villainous!" He exhaled unbelievable. "Do you have any idea what have your schemes done to me?" With his wand revealed the glamour on his hand. On his dark right hand was a small silver symbol. He could not recognize it.

"Nice tattoo, what it means." Malfoy commented indifferently.

"It is symbol of love and I was cursed when I was working with yours documents." He said angrily. "This is proof that they are not for sure secure. And you have a problem. If something happens, you are in a jam."

"I do not know, how it got on your hand." He answered between sips of wine. "Are you sure that it was caused by these documents?" He looked at him skeptically.

"Do you feel any other effects on you except the tattoo?" Malfoy gazed mildly back at him. "Perhaps you need to take a lover and chill out." quipped Draco.

The black man gasp of shock sent a flood of liquid down his windpipe, and he began to cough. "Malfoy it is not funny!" he sputtered. His expression was furious, he set his glass down with a clatter. "The part of the documents, which I was exploring, had been missing."

"Which part it was?" Malfoy asked with keen interest.

"I do not remember it had to modify my mind and Merlin knows what else."

"So you have a blackout. You cannot be sure, if it was caused by documents or somebody or something else. Blaise, please find some girl and have a fun for one night. You look overworked." Mischief twinkled in Draco's eyes. "

Blaise did not answer right away. "I am not certain if I wish to spend my time in company of some muggle born chick." He stood up angrily to leave the club.

"It is a pity, you will not remain." Draco murmured for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minister drummed his fingers on the arm of the sofa. "I vow you delight in disobliging me."

"The moment I decide to issue forth into society, Minister, you will be the first one to know."

"Very well, then. I suppose I am being rather high-handed with you. I will say no more on the matter." The Minister skewered him with a penetrating glare. The man sitting on the opposite chair gazed back, unperturbed.

"Thank you, Minister." With a slight smile, the man take his glass from the table just brought by house elf.

The Potter waved it away. "No, thank you. You have quite ruined my appetite."

Winter in Wizard London was as always busy with parties and balls. Malfoy seemed to find great amusement in watching all the old pureblood families preparing for these occasions. He was sure that despite his reputation of libertine, he was still a good match. As Blaise said his name has still some value in certain circles.

The old woman sitting next to him set down her teacup. "I have a favor to ask you, dear child."

Malfoy braced himself. "And that is?…"

"The last week of this month I am due to visit my grandson at his country estate near Stow-on-the-Wold. I had hoped you would consent to accompany me."

"Accompany you?" Draco raised his eyebrows. He thought, Blaise wasn´t in London on the beginning of the season but in some backwoods. That man was no fun. He gave a sigh.

Mrs. Zabini did not appear to notice. "You make it sound like such a remarkable request. Really, I know of no other person whose company I can tolerate so well as yours."

Draco swiveled around in his chair and look out of the window so that the old crone could not see his scowl. "How long will you be staying, madam?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Oh, a week, at most. I would consider it a great favor to me. Blaise is convinced that I have become completely addled in my old age and that it is high time I settle down in the dower house and stop making a fool of myself. Stop making a fool of myself, indeed! I shall need your assistance in reasoning with this young idiot."

"And what about you will have an argumentation?" He asked carefully.

"He has social obligations and responsibilities here in London. Surely you understand these duties."

The young man considered the remaining liquid in the bottom of his cup. Spend a week in one of settlements Zabini´s family aroused his curiosity. Theirs properties were immense thanks to Blaise mother and even Draco did not visit all of them. His jaw tightened.

"Blaise is proud man, he will not take it well if you force him to do anything, madam."

"Yes, but that will not prevent me from trying. It´s time to behave as a Lord."

He raised his head. "If you believe my presence will help, then yes, madam. I will go with you."

The old witch beamed. "It will be a week you will not soon forget."

Malfoy smiled back. "Oh, I am certain of it."

Stifled a yawn with the back of one elegantly manicured hand. Here he was, town was frightfully thin of company, and would be for the next two months. The majority of its inhabitants leave for London. Recent bouts of inclement weather had kept him from his regular afternoon flying. The manor had its musty atmosphere and staying there for next two months won´t make it better. If he did not soon find something with which to divert himself, he would surely run mad.

At the moment, his interesting prospect lay in a mysterious tattoo on his left hand. It still bothered him but it did not seem to have any other effects on his life. He tried to remove it with all available appropriations, but it was not enough. He hoped that it was not mark of some crazy Dark Lord who claimed him as his follower. The idea of Dark Lord of Love amused him but only for moment. He really did not want to kneel before some crazy man. Only the idea made him want to vomit.

He got a message from his grandmamma. She had written to him a few days ago, saying that she would be in Stow-on-the-Wold and needed to meet with him on a most urgent matter. Blaise flicked a glance to the clock that ticked contentedly away on the marble mantelpiece. Nearly half past three. She was due at any moment.

At precisely half past three, a house elf announced the arrival of his Grandmamma Lydia and Draco Malfoy. He welcomed them in his manor. And let house elf to show them their rooms. His grandmamma was eighty-four year old and she was no longer as agile, physically or mentally, as she would like to society to think. And after journey she needed a rest. It gave him opportunity to speak with Malfoy alone.

Draco climbed to his feet just as Blaise marched into the study. "Good afternoon, Blaise" he drawled, making a slight bow.

"Draco, I had never thought to see you in Stow-on-the-Wold in the Season."

"I know," Draco replied, his face haggard. "But circumstances dictate otherwise." He looked hard at his friend, then arched a blond, quizzical brow. "My dear friend something must be very wrong, indeed. You look as though you need a drink." Whatever had happened, it was something that did not bode well.

Blaise crossed to the sideboard, uncorked the decanter, and poured two bumpers full of amber liquid. He handed one to his guest. Then he lowered himself into one of the two high backed plush chairs that flanked the hearth.

"I assume your rather unsmiling demeanor has something to do with your message," Draco prompted, settling himself into the chair opposite his host.

Blaise stared into the depths of his brandy, then regarded his cousin with somber dark eyes. "There is more things to solve. The first one involves my grandmother."

"Ah." Draco settled back in his seat and savored a sip of his drink. "What is Great-Aunt Lydia up to now? Another good match for you?"

He made an impatient gesture. "She gets more difficult with every year," he grumbled. "At first I thought it was a result of boredom, but I vow she has become as eccentric as Dumbledor. First her voyage to France, then to Hungary, then to Romania …"

"And now?" Draco prompted.

The host thrust a hand through his black hair. "I feared this might happen. I shall be blunt, Draco. Grandmama is no longer in complete possession of her faculties. Non compos mentis."

The cousin frowned. "How can that be? I saw her a year ago Christmastide and she appeared right as rain."

Blaise sipped his brandy. "I believe she is in good physical health," he admitted, "but her judgment is not as it should be. Look at the company she keeps these days… artist and poets most of them are muggle-lovers. Few year ago she would not lay a hand on one of them. And then there was that flight with an airplane, and now-"

"Just what are you saying?" Draco demanded. His cousin's words struck a chord of alarm.

Blaise's mouth thinned. "She is choosing a wife for me. And she thinks that she finds the right one." Draco was amused. Blaise seemed to be hysterical about marriage issues. Blaise´s mother could be blame for this. Indeed her all husband died mysteriously and Blaise simply did not wanted to end as his father and step-fathers.

"Whatever gives you that idea?"

"When Grandmama returned from Romania, all she could talk about was a certain Mrs. Bagshot, a widow, she had met during the voyage."

"A widow," the Draco mused. "Do you know anything about her?"

Blaise took a long pull of brandy, then made a face. "I did some checking up on this woman, and you will like what I found even less than I did. She is a grandniece of Hepzibah Smith."

"Merlin."

"My thoughts exactly. And it gets worse. Five years ago she married a grandson of Bathilda Bagshot . A very wealthy Octavius. On further investigation, I discovered that her jointure was relatively small." His lips twitched.

"She has enough to live comfortably, but hardly in the manner to which I'm sure she has become accustomed. Then just a few days ago I received a note from Grandmama, saying that she find her suitable for me. She want me to meet her."

"And you obviously rejected her wish." Draco guessed.

"Of course that I have rejected. I think this Mrs. Bagshot is egging her on, taking advantage of her lessened mental capacities." He began to pace around the room.

"You owe me a favor, Draco, for the incident with these documents. I am here to secure your help." Blaise leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and an intent, angry light in his eyes.

A muscle flexed in the Draco´s jaw. "What would you like me to do?"

"I pray you do not take offense at this but I believe we have need of your particular… talents."

"I am man of many talents, Blaise. It depends, what´s your plan."

"Seduce her, then abandon, give her a love potion, if you have to. Use anything to make a scandal which give my grandmother such a disgust of this woman that she'll never want any further contact with her." Blaise declared.

"Blaise, I don´t know that you could be such a heartless man." Malfoy said with a mocking voice.

Blaise swirled the brandy in his glass, then shrugged. "A marriage is not my cup of tea and never will be. And who knows what Grandmamma might try to do? Merlin, knows I don't want a scandal on my hands."

"And I do?" Malfoy asked him.

"You are scandalous every time when you stick your nose out of your manor." Blaise snorted. "It will not hurt your already twisted reputation."

The Draco rolled his eyes. "I will think, what I can do for you."

Blaise took his hand and shook it gratefully. "I am counting on it."


End file.
